


【vjin】冷光泽

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【vjin】冷光泽

c1  
“啊不行了我脚好痛，我要坐一会儿。”金硕珍撑住双腿喘气，手里还挂着两袋战利品，下坠的时候被勒出毫无血色的痕迹。

“什么啊，不是哥自己说要走回来的吗。”金泰亨说着晃了晃自己手里提着的东西，它们沉甸甸地绷成一个控诉的形状:“明明把重的都给我了。”

“我的也没有轻很多好吧！”金硕珍愤愤地直起身子，左右看了看:“这里没有能坐的地方诶。”

“嗯……我想想。”金泰亨抬头望向空旷的天空，那里沉沉的仿佛要坠下些什么来。

早晨刚下过雪，来不及清理的路面被柔软地覆盖着。天和地都是白的，金泰亨穿着黑色的羽绒服站在中间，利落又分明。

金硕珍看到他向自己张开双臂，眼睛里自然而然地流露出一些笑意。

“那就抱一会儿吧。”他说。

金硕珍便走过去搂住他，把头埋在金泰亨的围巾里，闷闷地开口:“到底在哪儿学的这些招数？”

金泰亨得意地哼哼两声，把人圈在怀里闻他发尾的气息。

“怎么这么香。是换了新的洗发水吗？”

“你缺心眼吧！”金硕珍不可思议地仰起头:“我都换两个月了。”

“真的吗？”金泰亨恍然大悟地摸摸他的脸:“那可能只有哥用才香，哥用什么都很香。”

“算了，和你根本说不清楚。”金硕珍拎起袋子转身就走。

金泰亨追上去，两人又拉拉扯扯了一段。

 

c2  
“我是说真的，这次我真的不行了。”金硕珍把袋子扔在地上，句末含混地拖出一个鼻音。

“哥撒娇也是没有用的。”金泰亨蹲下身，视线在周围转了一圈，而后眉欢眼笑地站起来。

他掰着金硕珍的下巴让他的目光落到不远处的长椅上:“小公主，看那边。”

金硕珍发出一声小小的惊叹，他的眼睛亮得异常，像小孩子看向五彩的糖果纸那样喜悦。

他三两步蹦过去坐下，立马用手拍拍旁边的空位:“过来。”

金泰亨看着他手心扬起的一片红色，走过去把它们揣进自己的衣兜里。

“手痛吗？哥真是为什么要买这么多东西啊。”他叹气。

“可我买的都是有用的东西啊！”金硕珍理直气壮。

“这个难道没用吗？”他从袋子里抓出两瓶洗发水:“你刚刚说好香的。”

“那这个呢？”金泰亨拿起最面上那只小羊手偶。

“当然有用啊！这么可爱。”金硕珍一把从他手中夺过来，指挥着小羊对金泰亨鞠了个躬。

“真的都是有用的。”金硕珍非常庄重地介绍:“你看这个、这个，还有这个。”

他随手翻出一个白色瓶子准备展示，在看清是什么之后立即羞愤地丢了回去。

“怎么了嘛。”金泰亨乐不可支地把那瓶润滑拎出来，恶劣地晃了晃:“哥不觉得这个是所有袋子里最有用的吗？毕竟我们每……”

“你闭嘴！”金硕珍捂着通红的耳朵背过身，欲盖弥彰地掏出手机。

 

c3  
这会儿开始刮风了。湿冷的空气像水一样，一缕一缕地卷动过去，发出轻微的声响。

金硕珍正低头回着消息，突然脖颈一阵清晰的痒，熟悉的气息潮润而均匀地呼在耳边。金泰亨从身后紧紧箍住了他。

“怎么啦。”金硕珍拍了拍腰间那双不断收紧的手，他看见金泰亨的指节被冻出很淡的浆果色。

“泰亨，你冷吗？”他转过身捧住金泰亨的脸，触感一片冰凉:“我们回家吧。”

他用一只手提起两个袋子，腾出一只手与金泰亨握在一起。

“啊对了！”金硕珍突然想起什么，听语气颇有点激动的意味。随后他在金泰亨探究的目光里掏出两张暖宝宝。

“当当，是不是很神奇。”他把暖宝宝放在手心里搓热，然后覆上金泰亨的耳朵。

金泰亨的耳朵被捂住，只能隐约地听到金硕珍在说话，大概是“你看是不是很有用”之类的。他说话时会呵出一小团雾气，金泰亨透过那一片白色去辨认他笑起来亮晶晶的眼睛，下面点缀着一个泛红的鼻尖。

背后有几个小孩在打雪仗，不断笑出“咯咯”的声音。他们站在原地安静得很生动。

“哥，你等一下。”金泰亨摸摸金硕珍的手背示意他放下，随后走过去和那几个小孩说了些什么。

金硕珍好奇地望着他匆匆折回来的身影:“你跟他们说什么啊？”

“我让他们闭上眼睛。”金泰亨握住他的手。

“嗯？”金硕珍偏了偏头。

“因为我想做一些少儿不宜的事。”

他笑着吻上金硕珍的唇。


End file.
